


Small Steps on the Road to Hell

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S4. When Spike gets fussy, Giles gives away far too much ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Steps on the Road to Hell

“Hello? Just because I’m drinking the blood of a pig, doesn’t mean I have to live like one.”

“Spike, if you’re not in that bath by the time I count to...”

“Clean it first.”

“What?”

“Got a ring around it, I could write my name in. S’bloody filthy. Should be ashamed of yourself. _And_ I’m wearing black; it’ll rub off on me. Not a zebra either.”

“Get in!”

“Won’t!”

“Clean it, and the loo, and you can have the couch.”

Later, he realized the folly of stooping to bargain. The house sparkled but Spike hogged the covers terribly, and snored.


End file.
